


I don't quite know, How to say, How I feel...

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: For Jen.ILY.





	I don't quite know, How to say, How I feel...

“Jen? You here?”

The call is soft and Phantom is sure of herself even as she calls the question, looking into each of the small rooms she has kept clean. Jenny is in none of them, she is, instead, in Phantom’s room, looking at the different photos and other things. 

“Jen?”

Phantom moves almost on instinct, moving to turn the girl, wrapping her tightly in her arms, stroking a hand through the girl’s hair. 

“Come on love...”

She leads her gently to the bed, settling them both and curling around her friend, still lightly stroking her hair and back. 

“I’m here now love, I’ve got you.”

It’s all she has, but she’d give anything for her friend.


End file.
